Phineas: It's Problem O'Clock
by Goldenhog
Summary: "This must be a bad dream... or a horrible nightmare..." Said Phineas when he saw the consequences of his actions.
1. Prologue

**Hello, investors. Cave John-I mean Goldenhog here. I completed Portal 2 five times in a row, but the jokes are still funny.**

**Now, I have to say that English is not my first language(Spanish is), but I wanted to try and translate a story of mine for the English-talking public. The translation is NOT perfect. It may be full of the worst faults in history, but it's a beggining. If you see something wrong, please tell me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Few days before...

The Flynn-Fletcher family was talking about yet another trip to London.

"Sorry, but I can't go with you."

Everybody looked at Phineas.

"It's because Baljeet needs my help with one of his projects. He didn't give me a lot of details of that, but I literally signed a contract."

"Well, we won't spend time together as a family without a member. We are going to London some other day." Said Lawrence, his father.

"No, I don't want to stop you from having fun. Go to London, I'll stay here." Answered Phineas.

"I don't know..." Said Linda, his mother, "Aren't you a little young to stay alone at home?"

"Maybe, but, if you want, I could stay with someone else."

"Good idea. Give me a second."

Now.

Night fell in the Tri-State Area. And in the Garcia-Shapiro house, a young boy was knocking the front door, waiting for someone to open it.

"Oh, hi Phineas." Said Vivian Garcia-Shapiro to the boy that's her daughter's crush.

"Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I guess you know I'm staying here this week."

"Of course I do. Come in. I hope that sleeping in Isabella's room doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't." Right after saying this he went to the stairs, but before going upstairs he said,

"Err... ¿Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro?"

"Second door to the left."

"Thanks!" Said the boy as he headed to Isabella's room.

As he started to open the door, he thought he was going to see something similar to Candace's room, but he found something really different.

"This is new." Inside the room there were a lot of pictures and drawings of himself in the walls, in the ceiling and on the floor. But where would he sleep?

"OK, I think I'm going to sleep on that red bed." He said once he saw two beds, a red one and a pink one. He put his backpack on the bed, as someone entered the room.

"Hi Phineas." Said a pijama-wearing Isabella. "Hi Isabella." Answered Phineas. After a couple seconds, she froze in place, "What the... Phineas? In my room?" Thought Isabella. And in a blink of an eye, Isabella ran behind Phineas and asked:

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"My family's going to London, but I promised Baljeet that I would stay to help him with one of his proyects. So I'm staying with you this week. I hope sharing your room doesn't bother you."

"You have a couple of beatiful eyes." Isabella covered her mouth when she heard what she said. Phineas was speechless.

"I mean, not at all!" Quickly corrected herself.

"...By the way, you didn't know about this?"

"No, I was in a Fireside Girls meeting, and I came home just a second ago."

"A second ago? How did you put your pajamas on such a fast time?"

"Look at this." Then Isabella pointed to her sash, "'Quick cloth-switching' patch."

The door opened and Vivian entered the room.

"OK, it's sleeptime." The adult left the room as she said that.

As soon as the door closed, Isabella looked at Phineas with a weird face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Phineas.

"Do you want me to turn around? So you-"

"It's not necessary." Said Phineas as he took a remote control from his backpack.

"What's that?" Asked Isabella.

"You'll see." Right after saying this Phineas pressed one of the buttons of the remote control, and then his everyday clothes began to transform into his everynight pajamas.

"Outstanding."

Then Isabella turned the lights off and the two kids went on their respective beds. But just one of them wanted to sleep. After a couple hours, Isabella stopped to fake her sleeping. She wanted to do something. She got up, as soundless as she could, and then he went next to Phineas. After that she began to check if he was sleeping. She knew that Phineas is very ticklish, so she knew what to do to check if he was sleeping. No laughs. So she got on the bed next to him, then she started to tightly hug him, followed by continuosly kissing his left cheek.

But Phineas was peacefully sleeping.

But little does he realize that it is the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, please tell me if something is bad-written. Oh, and remember, this is just the prologue. Cave John-Darn it. Goldenhog, we're done here.<strong>


	2. A Little Mistake

**If someone out there was waiting for me to update this, then I'm sorry. I'm running short of time.**

**But, well, I've updated it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Little Mistake<strong>

"OK, a new day is coming." Said Phineas as he woke up. He wanted to jump off the bed, but he couldn't move. Then he saw that Isabella next to him, tightly hugging him. He had a hard time getting out of Isabella's hug, but he did it. The he noted that his left cheek was wet.

"Odd."

Few hours later...

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha doin'?" Said Isabella to Phineas when she saw him working on something.

"It's a time machine that we'll use to go to the past."

"Didn't we go to the past before?"

"Yes, but this time I'm going to use it to see how my past self builds stuff."

"Cool!"

"Well, I think it's ready to go. Now I only have to activate it." Said Phineas as he was putting a grey cube on the floor. When he pressed a red button in one of the cube's sides, a loud thunder sounded, followed by a small earthquake. Once it was over, a green circle appeared over the cube. Isabella's jaw was almost hitting the floor.

"Isabella, c'mon, let's go!" Said Phineas as he jumped inside the portal.

Another thunder sounded, but not as loud as previously. Phineas had entered the portal. Isabella followed him and as she was about to jump inside the portal, a loud, distorted sound sounded. After that, Isabella felt like if she hit something. She was on the ground, facing her backyard's grass. She got up and noticed that the portal disappeared right before she could enter. She also noticed that the machine was spitting smoke. "That can't be good." She said.

Several days ago...

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today - run for our lives!" This was the very first thing Future Phineas could hear when he got out of the portal, right as it was about to disappear. He came back to the day he met Meap, right in the same moment when the little alien's spaceship crashed in his backyard, and he was behind the tree looking at what his past self. In Third-Person. He stayed there a long time, when he remembered something his grandfather told him(Author Note: Just to make it clear, this was NOT in any chapter): "Phineas, Ferb, you must remember that if you someday and somehow travel back to the past, you MUST NOT interfere with the original events, because even a single 'Hi!' could change the future. And maybe it won't change it for better." This sentence bounced in his mind several times, but he came back to reality when he heard Ferb's tools. He was repairing Meap's ship. Phineas looked at his brother's work, thinking, "And I thought I knew Ferb."

After he ended to fix the ship's main engine, he decided he should take a little break, and he entered the house to drink something. Even when the redhead knew he shouldn't do it, Phineas started to check out his brother's work. Flawless. But while checking the other parts, he tripped with a screwdriver, and he hit his head on the engine his brother had just fixed. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." he thought while he was getting up. Then he checked if the engine wasn't harmed. Nop, everything normal. But he had risked the future enough, so he jumped back to his hideout behind the tree right as Ferb opened the door of the backyard to come back to work.(At this point the song 'My Ride from Outer Space' starts) When Ferb got ready to try out the ship, nothing outside of normal happened. As soon as Ferb was out of sight, he got out of his hideout to find his past self, because he remembered that Ferb picked them up while they were looking for Meap.

When Future Phineas found his past self, he hide behind a bush so he could continue watching. And he came in the right moment, because Ferb appeared to pick up Past Phineas and Isabella. And then the tractor beam that trapped the repaired spacecraft. But it was different from the first time. The spaceship started to make strange sounds as it was being taken to Mitch's ship. Phineas wanted to know what was happening, so he put his ear as close as posible to Meap's ship without getting out of the bush, and then he heard a conversation he didn't know he had.

"Ferb, what's happening! What's wrong with the spaceship!" That was Past Phineas' voice. "Why are you pointing to the dashboard! Motor overloaded! Oh darn! We MUST get out of here! Everybody! Get the parachute under the seats and jump!" It seems the kids did what he said, because Future Phineas could see them, jumping out of the ship from the windows, with the parachutes opened. "OK... This is WAY more worse I expected it to be." Said Future Phineas, but then he quickly covered his mouth with his hands when he noticed Candace was there. Luckily, Candace hadn't heard him. Then, they saw how Meap's ship was being taken by Mitch's spacecraft. However this time the outcome of that would be VERY different, partly because of the broken engine. The little alien's ship kept getting close to the bigger ship. And closer. And closer. However, as it was about to enter, it... exploded. The explosion was big enough to severely damage one of the wings of Mitch's ship. The giant ship began spining without control until it's damaged wing also exploded. The spacecraft started to fall. Fortunately, it crashed into the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, so little harm caused. Some minutes after the crash, a lot of aliens started to run away from inside the ship. They had extremely weird shapes, never-seen-before colours and different ways of locomotion. Some of them jumped, some of them flew, some of them just ran(or at least they appeared to be). They also had different ways to interact with new species they encountered. Most of them were pacific creatures, with no attempt to harm humans or other aliens. But a few of them were hostile, and started to attack people once they reached the city.

"Oh my..." Said Future Phineas when he saw the consequences of his actions. However he noticed he was slowly vanishing - that meant he was about to return to present. "I hope this isn't as bad as it looks." he said before vanishing completely.

* * *

><p><strong>If you see anything bad-written, remember that English is my second language. See ya in the reviews!<strong>


	3. Unforeseen Consequences

**Another update. Faster than last time, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unforeseen Consequences<strong>

"This must be a bad dream... or a horrible nightmare..." Said Phineas when he saw a present that was very different from the one he knew. The sky was light green, the ground was purple, and he could see strange creatures flying. Some of them resembled some of the aliens that ran away from Mitch's spaceship. "It DOES look bad, but maybe that doesn't mean it is a bad future." He said trying to be optimistic, but he DID think this wasn't a good future at all. To make things clear, he made his current position(Isabella's backyard) useful and he started to look inside the house through one of its windowsto to see if there is any difference between the two timelines. He couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the house, sitting on the sofa, there was a creature that looked similar to a human, except it had brown-ish skin, just three fingers on its hands, an extra arm coming out of its chest and only a single eye, that was completely red. It was shouting to Isabella's mother, however Phineas couldn't understand him because the alien was using its alien language. After a moment of shouting, Isabella's mother went into the kitchen, as if she knew what was the alien saying, then she came back with a cup filled of a wierd brown-ish liquid. However she tripped over something, and the cup fell to the floor, breaking into a lot of pieces. There was a silence for a moment. Then the alien started to swing itself from left to right repeatedly for a brief moment, then from its hands, a green electric ray appeared and hit Isabella's mother in the neck. The force of the attack sent her to the wall. She started coughing and rubbing her head as the alien approached her. Phineas did not want to know what would happen next, so he ran away from the window, behind a tree. He was horrorized. He was breathing heavily and sweating. This new timeline was horrible, to say the least. Aliens torturing humans in such ways... and the worst of all, it was his fault. This is what the world came to? Is there more than meets the eye? He was sure he did NOT want to hear an answer to the latter.

After calming himself down, Phineas tried to find out a logical explanation to what's going on. The most likely reason is that one of the alien that got out of the ship somehow managed to call its race pick it up, thus starting an invasion. And maybe the humans couldn't win the fight and are now simple slaves. "...And maybe it won't change it for better..." Remembered Phineas. "Grrr... This is all my fault! Stupid time mach-" Then he remebered the time machine. He could use it to travel back to the past and stop himself from destroying the future. He stepped out of behind the tree and started searching for the little machine. His search was unsuccessful. "Maybe, because of the entire alien stuff, someone moved or kicked it somewhere else. It seems I'll have to explore this new world." After he said this, he slowly opened the back door and silently got to the front door. Luckily he wasn't seen by the alien, so he got out of the house through the front door. However the sidewalk was much worse than inside the house.

He hide behind some bushes before anyone saw him, and he saw that the humans are now the dogs of this alien race, literally. The humans were walking like dogs, behaving like dogs, using collars like dogs. But those collars had another purpose besides showing it wasn't a homeless human. When a human did something wrong(such as pooping in the sidewalk, something that he had seen several times), his/her master took out a remote control out of nowhere, and pressing one of the buttons on it, gave powerful electrical discharges to its 'dogs'. "I've said it before, and I'm saying it again: Oh my..." He said, but he had to go on with his search. He started to rapidly jump from bush to bush, looking for the time machine, and watching how humans are now simple servants, without chance to defend themselves of the invasors. And in some houses, the humans weren't servants... their were clowns. He could see them, putting insane amounts of foods inside their mouths, hitting themselves with baseball bats, talking funny, licking metal things, eating wood, aliens calmly chatting in what seems a business reunion? "Wait a minute... I'm in Danville Downtown!" He was right, he was hiding behind a bush in Danville Downtown. What once was a typical city downtown, now was a sad, polluted and toxic place. Phineas knew it was toxic because he had smell radioactive substances before. But the aliens walked over and through it, like if it was something harmless for them. "It is something very unlikely, but I think I should look out for the time machine in this place." However, this time his curiousity was speaking, instead of his wish to get to the past to fix this. No doubt it's a horrible, weird place, but he's still as curious as ever.

There were no more bushes to jump to, so he quickly climbed up to a nearby tree, and continued his jumping from there(from tree to tree). While he was looking this new world, he noticed that if he kept jumping from tree to tree, he would get to a park. In such an open place he could be spotted easily as he jumped. A part of him did not want to know what would happen if he was found, but another part of him did. Finally, the latter won. He kept jumping.

When he got to the park, he stopped jumping to see if the situation was any different. But he only saw something similar to what he saw in front of Isabella's house. But there was more: There were some aliens fighting. They were using the same technique the alien in Isabella's house used - shoot electric rays from their hands. However with a difference: Sometimes the attack was instantaneous(they swing themselves left and right a few times and then shoot), sometimes they did some sort of 'charged' attack - As they swing left and right, electricity came from the floor and went to their hands. He could see this attack, while needing a longer time to use it, was much stronger than the other. "If I don't find the time machine, then I'll have to build another one. And maybe that electric ray would make an excellente energy sourc-" He cut off as one of the charged attacks hit the tree where he was. After a while the tree fell to the ground, taking Phineas with it. As it hit the ground, everybody turned around to look what happened. Then Phineas, who wasn't harmed, stood up, and saw everybody(including the aliens) looking at him. The aliens just stared at him while he started to walk backwards. But he could get too far, because there was a huge rock there. He didn't remember that rock being there in his timeline, but he remained focused on the aliens that surrounded him. In that moment, the only thing Phineas could say was... "Hi?"

But one of the aliens gave Phineas a cold look and said, "ralloc ruoy s'erehw" Phineas couldn't understand this(Could you?) and the alien slapped him in the face. But not a normal slap, a slap that made Phineas literally fly to the other side of the rock. Once more, all the aliens began to surround him, but this time, Phineas felt something grab his arm and quickly drag him away. This "something" dragged Phineas into a hidden hole. This hidden hole was covered in such way so no one can notice it at first glance, like if it was some sort of secret entrance. This "something" slowed down when they were inside the hole, like if it was sure they won't be chased by the aliens, but did not let go of his arm nor stop dragging him. After some minutes, Phineas said in a loud voice, almost shouting, "Who's dragging me?"

He wasn't waiting for an answer, but he heard it,

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this character?<strong>

**(Something to remember: Tell me of spelling errors, my first language was not English)**


	4. Familiar Faces

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry for stopping to update this story, but a lot of stuff appeared and I had to take care of those things. Then I forgot this story existed and continued with the Spanish version. You'd be surprised to know that the Spanish version not only is completely finished, but the sequel is being published, with 9 chapters already in this website. So, we have some catching up to do! This time I'm going to update as often as I can.**

**That said, you can enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Familiar Faces<strong>

Phineas knew he heard that voice before, but he couldn't place when. "Who are you?" Said Phineas to the person that was dragging him. For seemingly no reason at all, it stopped, but did not let go of his arm.

"Who am I?" It said in a sad tone, "I can't believe you are asking me that..." Then its voice changed to a furious one, "Stand up and walk!" Still grabbing his arm, the person let Phineas walk instead of just dragging him.

After a LONG walk("I wish I was being dragged." Thought Phineas), they had entered what appears to be an underground secret base. There were like MILLIONS of screens, each one showing each centimetre of the Tri-State Area, as well as some movement radars, and a lot of people monitoring them all, too. "How does this whole thing fit inside that rock?" Thought Phineas.

"Hey, guys, look at what I've found!" In this moment the person let go of Phineas arm. Then the boy could see some people approaching him: Ferb, Irving, Buford, and then he saw the person who dragged him there: Isabella. "Guys, you are okay!" Said Phineas.

"Shut up, coward!" Shouted Irving to him.

"What the-" Said a surprised Phineas when he noted that they were no longer talking to him.

"Isabella, why is this coward here?" Asked Buford.

"He was under attack, and I never let go a chance to save people."

"But he's Phineas, remember?" Said Irving.

"I do, and I know that what he had done wasn't nice."

"But he- wait a second, Phineas doesn't have a collar!" When Buford said this, everyone turned around to see Phineas' neck. No collar.

"That means he isn't under the aliens' control!" Said Isabella, now happier.

"Or he could be a spy." Said Buford.

"A spy? I don't-" Started Phineas but Buford walked in front of him and closed the redheaded boy's lips with his fingers.

"Listen up, boy, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you will answer me nodding or shaking your head, got it?." A moment later, Phineas nodded.

"OK, Are you a spy?" Phineas shooked his head.

Buford grabbed him by his arms and, while shaking him, he said, "LYING WON'T WORK HERE!"

"Let go of him." Someone said. As soon as Buford heard that voice, he let go of the redhead, "He's not a spy." The voice said. And then someone walked next to the 'angry wall of meat'.

"You GOT to be kidding me." Phineas said with surprise. It simply couldn't be.

"Yes, Phineas. It's me. Baljeet. I guess you're surprised because Buford did what I said and not the other way around. Now, about the spy stuff, Phineas's not a spy."

"Are you sure?" Asked Irving.

"I am, boy. I saw you dragging Phineas inside our base, Isabella. So I called Adyson and asked her if Phineas was still at their base. Do you know what did she answer?"

"Yes?" Answered Isabella.

"Exactly. I tried to figure out why there were two Phineas. A clone? Another dimension? An evil twin? Then I came to a conclusion: Only the second made enough sense. There's a chance he may be a clone, but as far as we know the aliens aren't experimenting with that kind of things."

"Well... Actually I am from another timeline." Corrected Phineas.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" Asked Baljeet. Then Phineas explained what happened.

"So it's YOUR fault, but you want to fix this." Said Baljeet to Phineas, "Unfortunately, we don't have the pieces needed to build another time machine."

"I know someone that can give us one." Said Ferb, "I've heard there's a crazy man in the prison who built a time machine, but doesn't have what it needs to work."

"Which prison?" Asked Isabella.

"In... Neo Prospekt." Everyone was shocked at this, except for Phineas and Ferb(the former because he had no idea about this place).

"Mission failed, people." Said Buford.

Baljeet just looked at the floor for a moment and then said, "Phineas, if we find that time machine, do you think you could make it work?"

"Sure." Answered Phineas.

"...Then I am going." Again, everyone was shocked at this, this time including Ferb, but not Phineas or Baljeet.

"But if you go maybe you won't come back!" Said Irving.

"Maybe... But I'm doing this for humanity. And Phineas is coming with me."

"Are you sure about this?" Said a worried Isabella.

"Yes. With my knowledge about the prison, and his knowledge about the time machine, this mission shouldn't be too difficult." After saying this, he walked next to a cave and continued,

"We are going to use this shortcut to go and return without being seen. Looking for the crazy man inside the prison will be the hardest thing to do. But the rest of the mission should be piece of cake." Baljeet's voice was like if he was sure nothing could go wrong. "Come on, Phineas, let's go." When he said this, Phineas went to the cave with him. But before entering, Baljeet said:

"Ferb, you are going to be the leader as long as I don't come back."

"Great! Now my boyfriend is the leader!" Said Isabella at the same time she started to hug Ferb. When Phineas heard this, he froze in place.

"Boyfriend?" Said Phineas while Baljeet pushed him inside the cave.

"C'mon, we don't have all day!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, did this made up for the lack of updates? Most likely not, but is a beggining. See ya next chapter, folks!<strong>


End file.
